The BMO Diaries
by OddKiwi8
Summary: [Begin Transmission] A hidden file has been found on BMO's internal hard drive, revealing the truth of his mysterious past...and perhaps the truth of the Great Mushroom War as well... Some Marceline in there too.


Data Recovery  
Systems Processing  
Processing  
Processing  
Success  
Begin Data Play  
Date: Unavailable  
Age: 8 Human Years  
Name: Bartholomew Morris

Entry 1  
Hi Journal!

Dad told me to tell you all of my adventures. I guess he expected I'd have a lot. Today was my first day in my new home. My town is really nice and everyone's so great! Right now we're living in a small apartment inside the business district. I'm surrounded by giant skyscrapers everywhere I look and thousands of people walk under my window every day! I haven't started school yet, but Dad says I'll meet a lot of new friends. I sure hope I do though. Now that we're living in Ooo City, I guess a lot of things are gonna change. I hope they do though. Isn't change good usually? Anyway, a girl named Marcy came by and asked if I needed any help around the city. She was real nice, until Dad came and started yelling at her to leave. He said called her some names I don't really understand. I guess I can't be friends with her...can I?

Data Processing

Estimated Time Passed: 6 Human Months

Hi Journal!  
School started about a month ago and I met a bunch of new people. A couple of them seemed really nice, like one boy named Billy, but his parents said we're not allowed to be friends. When I went home and asked Dad, he just said that some people didn't like his research. Then he told me they were all wrong and laughed. I guess he's right. Other than that, Marcy's in my class! Can you believe that? One day, Dad said I had to walk home from school 'cause him and the other scientists were working on something extra important. Marcy said she would take me to see some cool stuff instead. Even though Dad said I couldn't play with her, I did 'cause she was the only one who wasn't mean. She took me into the woods just outside the city and brought me to a secret cave. Inside was a giant crystal. It was the most amazing thing I'd seen since coming there. It was big and shiny, and glowed bright green. I wanted to take a picture, but Marcy said I couldn't 'cause it was magical and you should never bother magic. I told Dad but he didn't believe me. He says magic doesn't exist. I guess he might be right and all, but I dunno Journal. Tomorrow I'm gonna go with Marcy to see it again.

-

Estimated Time Passed: 11 weeks

Journal,

I know it's been a while since I've talked to you, but until now, it hasn't been very important. I've been visiting the crystal more and more now. Sometimes, Marcy comes with me and others, I go by myself at night. Dad doesn't really notice because he's working on something big in the lab and says he musn't be bothered. He started being all mean, saying how important his work was and why we even moved here in the first place. I don't think he even came home last night actually...Anyway, last night when I went to visit, the crystal started to move and shake and turn red. I got really scared, until...well...it spoke to me. The crystal started to speak in my mind. I didn't understand it at first, but now...now I do. I told Marcy and she looked a little worried. I wonder if this could've been magic...if magic even exists. The only thing that bothers me about last night was what the crystal even said. It was really just one word:  
free.

Estimated Time Passed: Three Months

Journal.

I finally told Dad about the crystal and how it talked to me in my brain. He didn't believe me, so I took him to me and Marcy's secret cave one day after school. When he saw it, he got real excited and called a bunch of his friends. I don't get why he's so interested in it now...does he really believe in magic? The city has been more active than usual. Sometimes men in fancy suits come into the apartment, looking for Dad. The crystal has been talking to me more and more. I don't even have to visit anymore. The voice is always in my brain. It's my one true friend, really. Marcy is afraid, I think. She says she can help me, her dad can fix me. I don't want her to. I like my new friend, although sometimes the things he says are scary and I get terrible nightmares of fire and explosions and screams of terror...he says it's all okay...it's just a dream...

Time Passed: 1 Month

Journal  
Dad has betrayed me. They all have. He...he destroyed my crystal... they're using the power from it to start up the project...whatever project that is...I'm so angry...I can feel hatred boiling in my insides...Marcy came to visit me one day and I screamed at her. I don't know why...I can't help it...I took her bear...and pulled off the eyes...she was crying and was so upset. I just don't understand. What is happening to everything I love?

Time Passed-Ti-Ti: F-F0F00010101010101

01010101010101don't understand. Dad0010101the lab exploded and Dad was inside it. He came into my world. My worl/d, out of his into m-m-mine. He came to me at night01010101said I could live. I helped him and he would help m-0101010110101He will save me. I can feel his passion in my mind. The city is dying. He used their experim0101010 Dad's research was a b-b-b-bomb010he used the bomb...he wants the city/11corru[pt_unavailable~}0101he wants the world0101010110don't understand. I can't find Marcy. Will he save Marcy? Just me?00001

Everyone's d-d-d-dd-dead.  
Where am I?  
I feel...  
cold.

Data Corrupted  
Unable to C010101010101omplete  
Begin Corruption  
D-D-D-Data  
Hello! I-I-I  
Hel010101010110101  
Hello! I'm BMO!  
End Transmission.


End file.
